


Glub Glub

by orphan_account



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Glub Glub

it was a hot and steamy night on the island of whateever the fuck island moana lives on. moana was horny bc of mauis tittys so she looked @ the ocean.

"hi ocean.." she said

(what did the ocean say to moana? nothing, it just waved HAHAHAHAH)

the ocean was silent.

"can you help me"

"what the fuck do you want me to do i'm a fucking body of water"

moana gasped. the ocean never talked before! woah.

"ummm idk..........can u put water in my......um....."

the ocean magically put its water in moana's puss

"*moans*" said moana, nutting all over the water

suddenly there was a sting ray and moana fucking screamed because she just nutted on her grandma

"hey dont worry b i'm not ur grandma im just a normal stingray"

"oh ok" and then moana stopped screaming. the end


End file.
